The Water Dragon
by raidore
Summary: This story will be a smarter and more serious naruto that is based off of the Nidaime. He will look like the nidaime too, not a mini-minato. He knows kushina is his mother, but does not know his father, kushina is dead still, though his jinchuriki status has not been brought up yet, as its a secret entirely. Naru-ino story, will follow cannon timeline, teams are mixed up.


**Ok, I know its been awhile since ive written anything and I will try and rectify that later this week or next week by trying to update most of my stories.**

**This new one is basically going to have Naruto modeled after the Nidaime Hokage somewhat (mainly just using water jutsu), and I'm not sure yet on what ill do with his jinchuriki status. I'll either have it be secret from everyone or just not have him be the jinchuriki, probably the first, but it wont come up for a while if its done. **

**As for his parents, and the pairing, Naruto's mother he will know atleast that it is Kushina, as for his father probably not until much later, he wont be a moron or look like a mini-minato either. Pairing im not sure, but I think if I do one itll be naru-ino, just not sure yet.**

**Chapter One:**

Naruto Uzumaki was an odd child. He was a very quiet and serious child, but that was normal for a ninja in training. Naruto like many of the young children of the village had begun attending the Village Ninja Academy from the age of 5 where he was taught first to read and write for the first few months before moving onto more complex and ninja oriented training.

Naruto was now 12 years old and in his final and 7th year of the Academy, the year when those in his age group would graduate and become Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Naruto was different from most of the Academy students in his year as he actually took his training seriously, unlike many of his classmates who still thought being ninja was a game, though he knew that they would eventually be sent back to the reserve program.

Naruto currently was sitting on the banks of one of Konoha's great lakes that acted as reservoirs for both water users, and for the village water. Naruto loved the water, it made him feel relaxed to be in or near the water, and this was one of his favorite spots and one that his mother showed him before she died.

Naruto sighed thinking about his mother, Kushina Uzumaki had died when he was 7 on a mission with faulty intel. She had made it back to the village but the staff at the hospital had not been able to save her. Naruto however while knowing his mother, had no idea as to his father's identity and his mother had not told him, Naruto suspected she knew but he never pushed since it seemed to make her sad.

Naruto sighed before standing and shaking his head to clear his thoughts, causing his shaggy white hair to fall down into his eyes.

Naruto looked different than other children and some of the villagers often said he looked a lot like the Second Hokage. He had shaggy white hair with thin red streaks that led to the tips that spiked up all around. On his face he had 2 red marks below his eyes like the Second and 1 on his chin, his mother had always told him he looked like her father, his grandfather, who was one of the leaders of the Whirlpool Village before its fall.

Naruto wore a pair of black ninja sandals on his feet, though his were slightly different than the normal variety because they were thinner and came off easier to free his feet when he swam or was in the water.

He wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants that held built in pouches for most of his ninja tools. He had senbon in the right pouch and kunai in the left, along with those he wore two hip pouches on his back. One that held his general supplies in 3 sealing scrolls and the other with shuriken and a small amount of fukumi-bari(mouth darts) that he used.

He wore a sleeveless dark blue hoodie with white fur along the color that was often left unzipped so he could slide if off easily when he wanted to swim. Underneath the hoodie he wore an armor mesh undershirt with sleeves down to his elbows. The only reason he wore it was to protect him during some of the weapon fights he experienced in the academy, and some of the creature he had encountered in the water, which he knew from experience could put him in the hospital.

The only other piece of equipment he wore was a large kukri knife that was strapped across the small of his back in its sheath.

Sighing Naruto got up and began to walk out on the water for some last minute training before the final graduation exams that were going to be held tomorrow. Naruto and his teachers had discovered that he had an extremely large amount of chakra, even more than some of the instructors had, which was highly abnormal for someone of his age though in the future it would make him a jutsu powerhouse, or so his teachers had said.

Because of his excess chakra the instructors felt that he needed extra lessons in control and so taught him the surface clinging exercise which he had completed after several weeks of training. When that did not completely fix Naruto's control problem the teachers taught him water walking, which had taken Naruto the better part of his last few months at the academy to finish.

Not surprisingly he still had trouble with the clone jutsu but he could get it if barely, his instructors had told him not to worry as even if he could not do the clone to a satisfactory level that there was a boy the previous year who could not use jutsu at all that had passed, and his scores were not as high as Naruto's in the other areas.

While that had made him feel better about passing in the upper tier of students where he knew he deserved to be, it did not appeal to his perfectionist nature, after his mother had died he had become obsessed with being strong enough so that he could handle any situation, so that he would not leave any of his future family alone.

Finishing his training for the night Naruto went back to the apartment he had lived in with his mother and made a quick meal of fish and rice before showering and going to bed knowing the rest of his life depended on tomorrow.

When Naruto woke next morning he quickly showered and dressed before grabbing and energy bar and heading to the academy. He like always was one of the first ones into the class room along with Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and a few of the more enterprising civilian children.

Looking at those that had arrived Naruto nodded to Shino and Shikamaru, two of his closest friends. All three of their mothers had been close and that in turn lead to them being around each other a lot when they were younger. Choji at one point had tried to join their group but could never get over Naruto and Shino's quiet natures and thought Shino's bugs were creepy so he stopped hanging around them all together.

After saying a quick hello to Shino, Naruto sat down next to him and started to observe the rest of the class.

As more filtered in Naruto began to think about who would pass the exam. He knew Shikamaru and Shino would pass, and he was fairly positive Choji would as all three were from major clans. He knew nearly all the clan heirs would pass, though he was not sure about Hinata Hyuuga as he always though she was too weak willed and soft to be a ninja, though he understood that with her clan's reputation that she couldn't quit.

Sasuke Uchiha was next to enter, and he was considered to be one of the top students in his class. Many of the civilians hailed the boy as a prodigy of the ninja arts though Naruto and many of the other clan heirs were better, and that the only reason he was considered a prodigy was his bloodline that he had yet to awaken, and that he was one of few Uchiha to survive the massacre of his clan by his older brother Itachi. While Sasuke was good for an aspiring ninja and even good for a Genin, he was not as good as Naruto or Shino or even some of the other surviving Uchiha, that were already Genin.

Shaking his head Naruto frowned as he heard a loud rumbling coming towards the door. Covering his ears, like several others in the class his frown deepened when the door burst open and two girls one with long blonde hair in a ponytail and one with long pink hair that ran down her back screamed "FIRST!".

"Admit it Sakura, I was here first, I won, so I get to sit next to Sasuke!" said Ino Yamanaka, the blonde.

"Pff you wish pig" Sakura retorted before quickly running over to one of the seats next to Sasuke and asking as sweetly as she could if she could sit next to him, not seeing Ino smirk at her from behind.

Ino was the epitome of Kunoichi in their class, intelligent, strong, and strong willed, but she also had a bit of sadistic streak that stemmed from her father's position in the Torture and Interrogation division of the Village. Ino smirked again before sitting down next to Naruto and smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back knowing how much Ino loved to play mind games with Sakura, which the pinkette was completely oblivious too. For all of Sakura's vaunted intelligence, she had no observational skills, and only book knowledge.

_Maybe she'll become one of the instructors here in the future, or work in the cipher division. _Naruto thought, knowing that unless her future Jounin instructor really got her ass in gear that that is all she would be good for.

The sound of a door opening drew Naruto's attention to the front and the sight of the three instructors for the class entering the room, Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo had taught Naruto's class since they first began theoretical ninja studies.

Naruto couldn't have been more thankful for the addition of Kotetsu and Izumo as for all of Iruka's teaching skill and his intelligence he still missed some obvious things, such as Naruto's need for chakra control and the other two had been more than happy to help Naruto and anyone else who wanted extra tuition. They even taught a few jutsu to those who attended their extra lessons.

Naruto had learned 3 techniques from the eternal Chunin and was very happy to have them.

"Alright class, today we are having the final exam to determine which of you are strong enough to become Genin." Iruka began getting the attention of the class.

"Now first we will begin with the written exam, to test theoretical knowledge" Iruka said getting nods from the class, before he handed out the tests.

When Naruto got his test he frowned. He really didn't think that it would be this simple but then again theory wasn't a large part of the ninja life, but still these were things even civilians should know.

_What was the first Hokage's bloodline?_

_Who founded the Village?_

_What do ninja use for jutsu?_

Naruto had no idea how questions like these mattered but he wouldn't complain.

Once he and the rest of the class finished Iruka started speaking again.

"Ok class now that that is finished we will go outside for the weapons and taijutsu tests."

Walking out with the rest of the class Naruto began going over what he should use in the test. Throughout the academy using senbon or fukimi-bari was rewarded with extra credit, and extra lessons for those interested. Naruto, Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru used senbon, while only Naruto used the mouth darts and all of them and Sasuke had attended the extra lessons, though none of them were sure how Sasuke had gotten in when he used neither of the extra weapons.

The results for the test were varied among the class, with the clan heirs scoring between 7-9 out of 10 with kunai and shuriken, and Ino and Shino going for extra credit with senbon and both scoring 7/10.

Most of the civilian children scored between 2-6 except Sakura who had somehow managed a 6.5 when one of her shuriken knocked another into a bullseye.

When it was Naruto's turn he scored 8/10 with both kunai and shuriken like several of the clan heirs, but he also went for the extra credit getting 8/10 of the senbon and 7/10 with his mouth darts.

The taijutsu test was a simple spar with either Kotetsu or Izumo with the objective of lasting 2 minutes or knocking one out of the ring.

Ino had managed to trick Izumo out of the ring, giving her the top grade for the exam aside from Kiba, Naruto and Choji who all managed to knock Kotetsu out of the ring though not as quick as Ino giving her a higher grade.

Going back inside Iruka once again began speaking.

"Ok now it's time for the final test, which is Ninjutsu. For this test you will have to demonstrate the basic Kawarimi and Henge, any variety of Clone jutsu, and if you want extra credit and other jutsu. Now when I call you come up to the front. Now let's start with Choji." Iruka said getting Choji to come up front and begin his test.

Choji performed the basic 3 as well as one of his clan techniques, earning him extra. After a few civilians it was Shino's turn where he did the same as Choji, except with one of his clan techniques.

This pattern was repeated by the clan children each of them doing the basic three and one of their clan jutsu. Sakura managed the basic 3 with ease and when it was Sasuke's turn the pattern broke.

He managed the basic 3 as easy as the others but unlike them he made handsigns for a different type of jutsu. When his hands stopped moving and landed on the tiger seal, Naruto knew that Sasuke was going to do a fire jutsu, which was surprising as there weren't many Genin that could use elemental jutsu. After he blew out his grand fire ball technique however Naruto saw that Sasuke was looking winded, though the expression of superiority on his face was clear.

Naruto shook his head at his classmate, wondering why he looked so superior, if he used that in a fight to early or he missed then he would be at a huge disadvantage during the rest of the fight.

Naruto got up when he was called next performing the henge and Kawarimi easily, but unlike the others he did not do the regular clone jutsu. Naruto instead made several handseals before calling out:

"**Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!" **causing the water in the glasses on Iruka's desk to flow out of the glass and form into 3 exact replicas of the white haired ninja. Eyes from around the room rose when Naruto used the water clone jutsu with such little water, but no one questioned it, Naruto was one of the top students after all.

Once the clones had faded Naruto used the water leftover from them to use the **Water Style: Gunshot **and shoot a thick ball of water out of the window.

Getting a nod from Izumo, that was unseen by Iruka and most of the class to which he smiled too before collecting one of the headbands with a darker blue cloth.

"Alright each of you with a headband has passed, now return tomorrow to be put into your future teams under Jounin. Now once again congratulations and burn with the will of fire" Iruka said dismissing the class and sending them on their way.

Naruto left and went home to celebrate on his own and leave his few friends to their families and their own celebrations.

**Next morning**

The next morning Naruto and all of his other classmates had gathered at the academy to be assigned their Jounin sensei. They had been waiting for about 5 minutes when Kotetsu and Izumo walked in, without Iruka.

Everyone wondered what happened to their third sensei and it was Sakura who finally asked "Kotetsu-sensei, Izumo-sensei where is Iruka-senei?"

Kotetsu sighed before answering the girl, knowing that the upcoming explanation would hit them hard.

"Last night there was a spy rooted out from within the ranks of the villages Chunin. The spy was a former friend of Iruka and he volunteered to help catch him. This lead to him being injured during the apprehention of the spy, and he is currently in critical condition at the hospital. He is expected to make it, though his career is suspect at this point." Kotetsu finished sadly

Izumo seeing his partner's sadness continued "Let this be a lesson to you all, ninja life is uncertain and can take a turn for better or worse in an instant. Use this, and let it help prepare you for anything. Now let's continue on with the team placements"

Teams 1-6 were mainly made up of civilian students and these teams had no purpose as they were not entirely expected to pass, though on the off chance they did they could be molded into whatever purpose was needed, while the rest would go into the reserves as Genin, until they became Chunin, quit, or died.

"Now Team 7 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara under Jounin Asuma Sarutobi." Izumo said.

This team didn't make sense to Naruto, there was the possibility of a capture and arrest team with Kiba and Hinata tracking, and Shikamaru capturing then Hinata could disable them with her jyuuken. The Jounin however did not make sense with that team, Asuma was a powerhouse Jouinin not suited to teach a hunting and tracking team, since his skills laid more in front line fighting, but Naruto supposed that the Hokage had to have some type of plan for them or the team would not have been made.

"Team 8 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno-" Izumo had to pause because Sakura let out a loud screech about true love. "Eh-hem, yes well as I was saying, Team 8 will be under Jounin Kakashi Hatake."

This team made perfect sense to Naruto, they were going to be a frontline team, Choji with taijutsu, Sasuke with Ninjutsu, and Sakura with support, under a Jounin renowned for his jutsu knowledge.

"And finally Team 10 will be Ino, Naruto, and Shino under Jounin Kurenai Yuhi" Izumo finished before walking out of the room with Kotetsu and leaving the class to wait for their sensei.

Naruto frowned in thought about his team. He was happy with both his teammates and sensei, as he got along with both and they were both strong. His sensei was also renown for her Genjutsu prowess but Naruto knew she was also very well versed in taijutsu and Ninjutsu from her bingo book entry. He however was not sure about their purpose, they could fill any of the standard roles, each of them being capable of front line fighting, infiltration, interrogation, or capture his team would be capable of all of it.

Then it hit Naruto his team was meant to fill all of those roles, they were meant to be the face of the next generation, though he found it odd that they were not Team 7, like those in the past had been. They were meant to be the team that could back up any area, the team that when they went to the front lines the enemies ran in fear.

Naruto sighed wondering whether or not he would rise to the challenge that was set before him. He looked at both of his teammates seeing that they had noticed the same things he had and all three got a steely glint of determination in their eyes, they would rise to this challenge and they do it together.

With their new found determination the three of them sat forward when a beautiful black haired red eyed Jounin wearing a dress of what appeared to bandages walk through the door calling out for their team they got up and left the room going towards their future not knowing what it would bring.

**End**

**Ok so im not entirely sure how I feel about this story it was just in my head and I needed to get it out, like I said ill try and get more out for all of my stories this week or next week, and try and do it atleast once a month from then on its just a matter of time. **

**Like always thanks for reading, I don't own naruto and read/review. **


End file.
